Happy Anniversary
by wryencounter
Summary: Written for a friends Age Swap AU.


Jaime picked his head up from his pillow and glanced at his alarm clock. The green numbers read well past his 7 o'clock alarm, which meant that someone had shut it off. He rolled over and found Bart sprawled out on his side of the bed.

He watched the rise and fall of his chest for a moment before moving his eyes up to his slightly parted lips, the eyelashes that were tickling his cheeks so lightly he'd probably never feel it, and up to his mess of auburn hair on his pillow, thinking to himself, _happy best four years of your life_.

He scooted over to run his palm from Bart's hip and up his bare torso, moving to press soft kisses to his jaw. "Good morning," he whispered as his husband stirred, unable to keep his smile from crawling across his lips.

"G'morning," Bart slurred sleepily as his arms wrapped around Jaime's neck, eyes still closed.

Jaime moved to press their lips together as there was a knock on the door. Bart cracked an eye open and smiled at him, arms falling from their place around Jaime's neck so he could prop himself up.

"Come in," Jaime said as he smiled against Bart's cheek.

He looked over his shoulder as the door was cracked open and Ted and Barry poked their heads in. "Happy anniversary, breakfast is ready." Ted said, grinning.

"Without any kitchen explosions?" Bart asked jokingly.

"Nope, it's spotless." Barry answered, the pride evident in his voice.

"Thanks boys, we'll be down in a minute." Jaime said.

He turned back to Bart as the door closed. "So much for spending all morning in bed."

"Good thing we've got all day." Bart said with a half-smile, sitting up and carding his fingers through Jaime's hair.

"True," Jaime hummed contently. He leaned in to kiss Bart again before getting up from the bed. "Better get moving. I don't think anyone would appreciate it if we stayed in bed all day anyway."

Jaime wasn't sure they day could have gone better.

Breakfast with the boys had been great. It was honestly nice to have them home from college; he had missed Ted's tinkering and Barry's explosive experiments. The house had been too quiet on the days when Bart had had to work late and he had been home by himself.

They'd only been home a few days now, but already things seemed like they were back to normal.

For lunch Tim and Conner had planned something for them, and he suspected Milagro had had a part in it.

By Damian's standards it was a small get together, but for Bart and Jaime it was perfect. All of their closest friends and family were present at Wayne manor to celebrate their four year anniversary. (This is the reason why Jaime thought Milagro had had a part in it, making her boyfriend foot the bill. He'd have to tell him not to let her push him over all the time.)

No one had given them any other gifts because they had told them for the past three years that they didn't want anything. Spending the day with them was enough.

They had spent a few hours after lunch at the manor, or more than a few hours, but by the time they were heading home the sun was low in the sky. Damian and Milagro pulled them aside before they left.

"Ted and Barry will be home in the morning." Milagro said with a smile. "The evening is yours."

"And you'll find dinner waiting for you at home." Damian added with a small smile of his own.

"You didn't have to do that, Damian." Bart said, slipping his hand into Jaime's.

"We wanted too." he said, leaning over to peck Milagro's cheek.

Jaime squeezed Bart's hand and tugged him towards the door. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," Milagro said. As they were walking down the stairs she yelled after them, "Have fun!"

They shared a look and laughed.

Jaime sat on the edge of their bed, full from the way too luxurious dinner Damian had arranged for them. Bart—who had eaten twice as much as he had—had walked into the bedroom and plopped himself down on the bed unceremoniously.

He lay back on the bed, sidling up to Bart and laying an arm across his chest. "Happy anniversary, Bart."

"Happy anniversary, Jaime." Bart answered, rolling over so their chests were pressed together.

Jaime slipped a hand into his husband's hair, his lips finding Bart's. The kiss was soft but it spoke volumes, making his heart soar.

Bart was his other half. It was as simple as that, and even though their "other" jobs were dangerous he knew they'd come out okay. They'd get through sending the boys to college, and them moving out, and getting married. They'd get through losing friends and family, so long as they had each other.

And for when the inevitable day came when one of them left the other, Jaime was going to make sure Bart knew that he loved him, no matter what.

He rolled them over so he was on top of Bart, one arm braced against the mattress, legs straddling the speedster's. His free hand cupped Bart's cheek, thumb stroking his cheek gently. He ran his eyes over Bart's face, memorizing it for the thousandth time. His chin, lips, nose, every single freckle on his face, his cheeks, his forehead, and then finally brown eyes met gold-flecked green ones.

"I love you." Jaime said, smiling down at Bart.

Bart's returning smile was blinding, but Jaime couldn't bring himself to look away. "I love you, too."

Jaime peppered Bart's face with soft kisses before bringing their lips together again. The redhead's arms found their way around his neck like they had that morning, pulling him down slightly to deepen the kiss.

The only difference this time was that there was no one to knock on the door and interrupt them.


End file.
